Tonight
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Klaus is dark and twisted but Caroline was going to forget all about that as they finally come together for just one night. one-shot


Her back bangs hard against the white painted wall, the rough wooden surface relieving some of the heat she feels. He pushes himself against her body, fondling her hair, her arms, whatever part of her he can get. Her body is instantly set ablaze and her mind going blank with dizziness.

She felt like she was on fire. In such little time he had became everything; the sun, the night sky, the fear in her mind, the electric twist in her heart.

His mouth captivated her as he pushes himself against her, their bodies grinding together in a delicious collision, both completely flushed and exhilarated as she clutches at his back.

This, what they were, it was electric. It was two people coming together and fulfilling each other in the only way they knew how. His hands, though rough from years of experience were soft against her flesh. He had a unique way about him; the way he held her and caressed her was as if he was made to make love to her.

His hands traveled down her body to her hips holding a tight grip on her sweet handles. His grip was tight but not painful, a playful roughness.

His lips greedily moved from her plump pink lips to her neck, kissing her taunt flesh making sure to ravish her just right, leaving behind wet trails all around her collar bone. She shuddered against his kisses, a new sensation rising between her legs. His hands moved quickly down her skin tight dress playing with the hems, the silky material teasing against his fingers. Her hands stretched up into the air and he didn't waste any time as he pealed the fabric off slowly, passing her legs, thighs and hips before finally coming off her completely. Leaving Caroline left in nothing but flashy red panties and matching bra.

Klaus then whispered the sweetest words into her ear over and over. His words so promising and endearing; he made her feel not only beautiful but powerful. She had a hold over him, the same way he had a hold over her. They were blood bounded; no matter how hard she suppressed it she couldn't resist it any longer, she couldn't resist _him_ any longer. She wanted him; _mind, body and soul_. Not just for tonight but for life, for forever. The idea was mindless dreaming, Caroline knew forever was promised to them both, but forever **together**was a entirely different story.

His lips collided against hers again, soft and sweet at first but then fierce and dominate. He griped her hips, this time harder, Caroline letting out a satisfied yelp, her naked flesh warm against his palm. Klaus paused to remove his shirt before resuming to kissing her. Her tiny hands planted themselves against his chest and his skin sizzled from the contact. Her nails scrapped at his chest as their mouths worked wonders on each other. At that moment he was sure of two things: One, that being who he was he was damned to never see the gates of heaven and that two, heaven was surely a lie because he was positive that true happiness consisted in being in the arms of Caroline. She moved her lips from his and he grunted at the loss. His eyebrows raised in surprise when she leaned down and started to kiss his chest, her lips moving over the scar that Mikael had imprinted on his skin when he was human. She looked up at him sadden, her fingers lightly touching over the delicate area. She didn't ask how he got the scar, truth be told she didn't want to know. The pain he felt in his past will soon be just another distant memory, she was sure to make up for all of his hurt tonight.

Her lips traveled from his chest to his shoulder, his skin warm underneath her touch, sighing he yanked her body tightly against his own, kissing her own shoulder in the process. His hands traveled ever so slowly down her arms, across her stomach and rounded behind her legs. Quickly he hiked her up his body so that her legs had no choice but to wrap tightly around his torso. With supernatural speed he had them in her room in no time. He didn't bother hitting the bed immediately as he backed her up against the dresser, planting her bottom down on the wooden surface. Klaus cupped her face as his hands got lost in her golden hair. His mouth began to suck on the skin of her neck and she moaned as her hands zoomed down to his belt. Impatiently Caroline unbuckled the black leather and yanked off the belt, flinging it across the room. His mouth found her lips once more as she unzipped his pants.

_Inpatient little minx she was. _

He held her hands tightly to prevent her from doing any more. "Be patient." He whispers against her lips. Reaching behind her he unclips her bra easily. Her blue eyes stayed glued to his as he removed her bra. She bit down on her bottom lip hard as his eyes gazed down to stare at her chest, she was a beautiful sight. He knew any man would be lucky to be in his position.

He then gripped her body to his and spun her around so that they fell together on the bed. A giggle escaped her lips and he had it immediately imprinted it in his head, her laugh was the sweetest sound he had ever endured. He took a moment to stare down at the beauty that lay beneath, his eyes locked on hers, a smile playing on her lips as she shifted under him so that her legs gripped at the side of his hips. It had been a while since he's had the pleasure of enjoying a woman's body, though through all of his years of life he had never made love to anyone, only ever fucked. This was different, the feelings in his chest indescribable. She was different; she brought pure light into him. She was the key that invaded his dark mind and made him sincerely laugh and enjoy life. It was strange; something as common as laughter was this other worldly thing that he didn't do often, not unless he was around her. She made him laugh and he loved her for it. He leaned down and pecked her lips before moving down to kiss at her breasts, her eyes rolled back as she gasped, "Oh." Caroline sighed as she turned her head; her hair falling across her eyes. He smirked before he took one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked, hard!

She let out another moan as his mouth moved to the other one, sucking slowly as his teeth took a sweet bite of her nipple.

_Oh._

He kicked off his pants and boxer briefs before climbing back on top of her. Her eyes glistened as her legs resumed their grip on his hips, her fingers brushing softly against his face, caressing his cheek. "Caroline… are you sure?" he asked. She grinned up at him as she rolled her hips off the bed, her core sliding against his manhood. That was all the answer he needed as held onto her hips and sunk himself inside of her. Caroline shuddered as he dug himself deep into her. His eyes tightened as they started to move in sync together. Her moans echoed against the walls, her hands gripping the bed sheets hard. He kissed her mouth, "Look at me," he whispers and her eyes immediately flew open; he wanted her to look him in the eyes, to stare at the man who was making love to her. She moaned again as her fingers found his back, raking hard against his soft skin, her nails drawing blood. He hissed at the feeling, though painful it was also thrilling. Her mouth found his, her tongue invading his mouth as their bodies continued a dance as old as time. She moaned again, her head turning away, "Ooooh." She screamed as he thrusted into her. Her legs locked around his back as he held her against body. Her body was glowing, she was sure of it. Wild and glorious, she felt herself begin lose it as her vision began to blur. He rocked her body into the sweetest of submissions.

Her eyes shot open black and full of blood lust as her nose picked up the scent of blood leaking down his back, in a move that caught him by surprise she spun them over so now she had the upper hand and control. Caroline rode him hard, her body heated as she moved hastily against him. Her stomach twisted as she moved with him, up and down, she was sure to go insane from the feeling. She pulled him up as she hugged herself to him. Her lips finding his shoulder, nibbling on his flesh, he moaned out too as she kissed at his neck. He knew immediately what she wanted, tilting his head to the right to give her better access he said, "Go on Caroline, have at it."

She bit down on his neck and his blood flowed easily into her mouth, she groaned at the sensation, his blood sliding down her throat deliciously. They both felt like they were glowing, his neck tingling from the harsh bite Caroline had given to him. She was a feisty little thing and he loved it. She licked her lips clear before he leaned back down against the bed sheets and then after a short time they both finally rode out their climax, ecstasy escaping them both as they came together.

Caroline fell against him, her breathing hard and erotic, the same as his. She clutched herself to him, her hands playing with his chest as she tried to take a moment to come down from the sex high. "I love you." She says as she looks up at him. He smiles at her but says nothing. She then takes herself off of him and lies next to him, her back turned as she reached for his arm and pulls it so that it's secured around her waist. Naked they laid together before she finally drifts off to sleep. And when he can feel the raise of her chest from her sleeping state, he whispers, "I love you." Back.

(x)

The sunlight drips into her bedroom brilliantly, she lays unmoving next to him and he can't help but stare at her. She was stunning and last night was surely the best night of his entire life. He felt happy, he was happy. It was an unfamiliar feeling being happy and he owed it all to her. He didn't want to leave her but knew that he had to. Reluctantly he stood up and pulled on his boxer briefs, breathing deeply he walked up to her dresser looking around for a paper and pen to leave her with a note, when his eyes meet the mirror he was horrified at what he saw. Tyler Lockwood was staring back him, equally horrified.

**Fin.**

**Yeah I know, you all hate me!**

**Please take time to leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
